Bad to the Duck Bone/Transcript
episode starts with the rocket van going to Duck Town, and it crashes into the sidewalk, the Breadwinners open the back door Buhdeuce: '''Nice landing, Sway! '''SwaySway: '''Thanks, Buhdeuce! But I'll tell you what's really nice- me 'cause I'm giving out FREE BREAD UP IN HERE! Song '''SwaySway: I'm just a nice guy giving out free bread Buhdeuce: Who's a nice guy giving out free bread? SwaySway: Just a nice guy giving out free bread Buhdeuce: SwaySway you are sure nice SwaySway: Here you go, up in your beak, get it while it's fresh Buhdeuce: Get it while it's free SwaySway: Some for her, and him and you, some for everybody Buhdeuce: '''And this guy too '''SwaySway: I'm a nice guy giving out free bread Buhdeuce: He's a real nice guy giving out free bread of song Buhdeuce: '''Wow, Sway! You're so nice! You gave free bread to everyone! '''SwaySway: '''Everyone exept the loaf of my life; Jenny Quackles~ see now Jenny Quackles eating a shoe, standing on a trashcan '''Buhdeuce: Ewww! I don't know if you see here, she's covered in garbages and bugs... 'SwaySway: '''You're right, bap. I should go talk to her. Ah, she'd be lucky to date a nice guy like me. '''Buhdeuce: '''I heard she only likes bad boys but, whatevs. Go for it.. walks up to Jenny '''SwaySway: '''Hi, uh.. Jenny.. Would you like some free bread up in yo beak? shoves the food to her face until a biker duck appears and melts Sway '''SwaySway: '''OW! Yow!.. biker duck drinks a drinks and burps in Jenny's face. Red hearts can be seen floating around her '''Jenny: '''Quack. '''SwaySway: '''Excuse me, gentle-bap, but I believe you.. owe me an apology! biker duck his Sway in face using the can of his drink, Jenny wears on her pink helmet and jumps on the biker's bike before they leave the place, melting SwaySway even more '''Buhdeuce: '''Told ya- She only likes bad boys. Bursts into crying '''Buhdeuce: '''Aww, there, there! Does my big bap need some duck hugs? Yeeess he doeess! Duuuck huugs~! -Puts his arms around Sway's head- '''SwaySway: '''NO DCUK HUGS! I JUST DON'T GET IT! What do I have to do to make Jenny go out with me?? '''Buhdeuce: '''Ah, forget about her! Move on! You're too good for her anyway-... '''SwaySway: '''Too good.. I'm too good! Eurika! I got it! C'mon, bap!... '''Buhdeuce: '''Whoo! grabs him and they soon arrive home with the Rocket Van. Sway jumps out of the Rocket Van and head to a bunch of back breads '''Buhdeuce: '''Swaaayy? What're you doing? '''SwaySway: '''Jenny likes bad boys, so; I've got to become one by eating THIS! -He grabs one of those breads and raises it dramatically- DARK RYEEE! The badest bread of the planet! Once I've got this stuff in my belly will turn me bad! AND THEN JENNY WILL LIKE ME! '''Buhdeuce: '''WHAT?! But I like you just the way you are! So, let's say "bye bye" to Dark Rye.. -He slowly take the bread from Sway's hands and places it back with the other breads and six-pack punches them all- HUAAAH! jumps to reach the breads but Beudeuce tries to stop him and they start fighting '''SwaySway: '''Sorry! Quazy for Jenny! It must be dangerous__________bread!.. B-B-B-B-BUDDY TOSS! -He buddy tosses Buhdeuce- '''Buhdeuce: '''Ugh! Oow!.. '''SwaySway: '-Finally grabs one of those breads- Okay, Dark Rye; Make me bad! -Eats the bread- Mm~ Erratically, it tastes good! starts transforming into a bad guy 'SnakeSnake (Sway's new self): '''AAAARRGGHHHHHHHH!!!! -He puls out a hand mirror- Did it work? -the mirror self-explodes- Ho-ho yeah! That. Is. Sick! '''Dark Rye: '-sings- He's a bad boy, yeaahh! 'SnakeSnake: '''Well bap, what do you think? '''Buhdeuce: '''AAAAAAAAGH!!! -He runs away and hides into the warehouse- [SnakeSnake knocks the door his own special way and finally breaks it- '''SnakeSnake: '-turns on the light- Relax, Buhdeuce. I'm still me...just worse! Which is much better! 'Buhdeuce: '''Uh, I don't know, Sway.. You look a little creepy. '''SnakeSnake: '''Really? That's fantastic! I can't wait to show Jenny! -Heads to the Rocket Van- Only I can't take the Rocket Van- It's too nice alright! A little Dark Rye should fix that! -Puts a Dark Rye into the Rocket Van's engine and he's look turns bad as well- BE HOLD! THE ROCK VAN! '''Dark Rye: '-sings- Bad Van, so bad, yeahh! 'Buhdeuce: '''SwaySway; I cannot support you and your new bad boy lifestyle! Buuut I'd like to come with you anyway because you're going on a quazy adventure and I like quazy adventures~! '''SnakeSnake: '''Well, I could use a bad boy wingman... HERE! -sticks a fake blonde mustache on Buhdeuce's face- '''Buhdeuce: '''Buhhhh-.... '''SnakeSnake: '''OH, THAT'S TERRIBLE! And that's gooood~! '''Buhdeuce: '''Ahhh, so confused! '''SnakeSnake: '-grabs Buhdeuce into the Rock Van- Time to be baaad! - they fly away. While on their way to find Jenny...He hits everything is on his way 'SnakeSnake: '''GO! NO SORRY, PIGEONS! '''Buhdeuce: '''LOOK OUT! Bap! This is been fun! Time to go home before you destroy everyhting that's good indecent. '''SnakeSnake: '''Nah, we're heading for Pumpers. Jenny goes there everyday at three-twenty for Banana Bread Splits. '''Buhdeuce: '''It's deserving than you know that. '''SnakeSnake: '''It's time to show Jenny just how bad boy I am. -puls out another Dark Rye- Real bad! -eats it and starts laughing evily- '''Dark Rye: '-sings-''' 'He's getting real bad, yeahh! runs even faster now and arrives at Pumpers' and he parks the Rock Van where the Biker Duck's bike was, destroying it all '''SnakeSnake: '''IN MY BADNESS! HAHAHA! in Pumpers' place.. Jenny is sitting there having the Biker Duck burping on her once again '''Jenny: '''Quack. '''SnakeSnake: '-Gets in, carrying the broken bike wiht him, being followed by Buhdeuce- HEY, BIKER DORK! Is this your bike? -Throws it on the table- Oops! my baaad! 'Biker Duck: '''Quack! -He gets up from his seat and pulls out his beard- '''Buhdeuce: '-Getting between them- Guys, please.. We can talk this out- OW! -The Biker Duck kicks Buhdeuce away- ...OR NOT! 'SnakeSnake: '''You're bad, Biker Duck, but I'm bad to the duck bone! B-B-B-B-BAD BOY PARTY PUNCH! -He party punches the Biker Duck, forcing him to crash through the ceiling- '''Dark Rye: '''__________, yeahh! '''SnakeSnake: '-Sits next to Jenny-So, girl; Am I bad enough for ya? 'Jenny: '-Having those hearts floating around- Quack! 'Pumpers: '''YOU'RE BAD, ALRIGHT? BAD FOR BUSINESS! -he kicks SnakeSnake, Buhdeuce and Jenny out- BOOM YUMMY! YOU'RE OUT! '''SnakeSnake: '-Taking Jenny in his arms- Don't worry, gilrl. I'll take you somewhere ______better than this. And by "better"...-pulls out one more Dark Rye- I mean "worse"! -Eats it and laughs evily once more- 'Buhdeuce: '''Okay, this is riduckulous! -He pulls the fake mustache off his face- DAW! You're not bad, you'r SwaySway! My best bap! The nicest duck in town! '''SnakeSnake: '''Sorry, _______ ,but SwaySway's gone! From now on the name's SnakeSnake! -hisses like a sneak and Buhdeuce freaks the beak out- '''Buhdeuce: '''AAAAAAAGHHHH!!!! -SnakeSnake kicks Buhdeuce who ends up in a big green trash- Ahh! gets lost with Jenny and the Rock Van '''Buhdeuce: '''Oh, my bap! SwaySway's out of control! I gotta get that bread out of the system before he's consumed by the dark side! -He takes a deep breath and inflates a Buhdeuce-shapen balloon- HANG ON, BAP! -Jumps in the balloon and flies with it after SneakSneak- I'M COMIIIING!..... SLOWLYYY! SnakeSnake and Jenny are sitting on a stump around a fire flame '''SnakeSnake: '''Jenny-girl, you're something special. And this is where a bad lady like you belongs... can see now the place SnakeSnake and Jenny are at... The Lower Yeast Side! '''Jenny: '''Quack. '''SnakeSnake: '''That's right, girl! The Lower Yeast Side. And now, Imma show you how a bad boy makes kissy face. -kisses her just like a sneak, until he hears someone coming to them- Well, look who is back! -It's the Biker Duck and his team, driving their bikes in the usual "V" shape- ...And brought some friends! Good! Cuz my knuckles can use a work out, hahah! -The Biker Ducks stop in from of them and the leader jumps off his bike- '''Biker Duck: '''Quack! '''SnakeSnake: '''Jenny; I'll be back in a hiss.. -hisses at her, making her appear more hearts around her- '''Biker Duck: '''QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK! '''SnakeSnake: '''Oh, really! I stole your girl and now you want revenge? Biker Duck pulls out another drink, drinks it and cough it up at SnakeSnake's face '''SnakeSnake: '''Blah! -wipes the drink off his face- Just for that... I'm gonna have to go extra bad! -He says as pulls out nine more loaves of Dark Rye and hisses getting ready to eat them all but then, Buhdeuce arrives there too, still flying with that inflatable thing- '''Buhdeuce: '''SWAY! NOO!! -Lands on the ground next to SnakeSnake- You're turning down right evil! And I can't let that ha- UGH! -SnakeSnake punches him away and finally eats all that bread and transforms into a giant snake-beast- '''SnakeSnake: '''UUUGHHHH! IT'S SNAKESNAKE'S TIME! '''Dark Rye: '''Now he's a snake-man, yeahh! hisses to the Biker Ducks now... '''Buhdeuce: '''Yep-yep! That's pretty evil! works his way to the leader of the Biker Ducks, who's shaking in fear and eats him up. All the other Biker Ducks just stand there watching but they soon run away, daring not to face SnakeSnake '''Biker Ducks: '''QUACK! SnakeSnake hisases and heads to Jenny '''SnakeSnake: '''Sorry, girl. I loaf you! But Im a sneak now and you're a duck! And I'm gonna have to eat you! -He eats her all at once. She lands on the Biker Duck's bike next to him- '''Jenny: '''Quack! '''Buhdeuce: '''NO, SWAY! THE DARK RYE IS MAKING YOU DO THIS! PLEASE, JUST COUGH EVERYONE UP AND LET'S GO HOME! '''SnakeSnake: '''Chill, bap! You're so nice! AND I'M GETTING SICK OF IT! -laughs evily again and grabs Buhdeuce- '''Buhdeuce: '''I'm gonna squeeze all the bread right out of you! '''SnakeSnake: '''I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! -Licks Buhdeuce's face and he push SnakeSnake's tongue away- '''Buhdeuce: '''BLAH! SUPEERRR MEGAAA D-D-D-D-DUCK HUUUGS! HA! -Escapes from SnakeSnake's tight-holding hand and jumps on him, hugging his long neck tightly- '''SnakeSnake: '''_____ me, bro! SneakSneak doesn't do duck hugs! '''Buhdeuce: '''Well, I do! DUCK HUUGS! '''SnakeSnake: '''UGH, NO DUCK HUGS! '''Buhdeuce: '''YES, DUCK HUGS! '''SnakeSnake: '''NOOO, DUCK HUUUGS! '''Buhdeuce: '''DUUUCK HUUGS! lies SnakeSnake down and keeps sqweezing him '''SnakeSnake: '''DUUUCK HUUUGS! UGHHH! NOOOO! I'm the badest! I'M THE WORST! I'M-.... -coughes them all up- III'M SNAAAKE!..... '''Biker Duck: '''Quack! '''Jenny: '''Quack! '''Buhdeuce: '''The power of hugs commands you! The power of hugs commands you! -Buhdeuce's sqeezing SnakeSnake even more and he coughs up all the bread he ate on the Biker Duck and Jenny and SnakeSnake turns back to his old, good self- '''SwaySway: '''Uhh... Buhdeuce? '''Buhdeuce: '''How you feel, bap? '''SwaySway: '''I feel...nice! Thanks to you! -Gets up shaking his head, cheering up himself- But... I've been bad. And now I have to make it right! -He walks up to Jenny- Jenny; I'm sorry I transformed into a hissing snake-man and tried to eat you. I just hope that one day you'll can find it in your heart to forgive me... '''Jenny: '''Quack, quack! -She shoves him away and flies away- '''SwaySway: '''Oww! -He falls back- Biker Duck takes Jenny and they leave on the Rock Van '''SwaySway: '-still laid down- Sooo, I think this means we're dating... '''Buhdeuce: '''No. It means she stole our ride.. -Sits next to SwaySway- Category:Transcripts